Shadow Chasing
by Seito
Summary: Sasunaru. He was also chasing a shadow. He never did caught that one. Yet no matter how many time he missed to catch that shadow he received a kiss. ("Stop crying. You’re home now." Then he felt a pair of lips press against his.) R


Mesa no own Naruto.

------------  
  
Shadow Chasing  
  
-------------  
  
He was lost...  
  
He hated being lost...  
  
But he was lost...  
  
On this fine summer day, no one paid much attention to the little boy standing lost in the streets as the day started to fade away. Actually a lot of them ignored him completely, wanting nothing from the boy. So the blond haired boy with bright sapphire eyes just stood there, looking lost and not knowing which way was home. He had tried to ask some of the adults walking by, but they just ignored him and gave him cold icy glares.  
  
All he wanted to do was go home...  
  
The little boy bit his lip. Why were the adults like that? Why did they give him icy stares and glares? Was it something he had done? He just wanted to go home. Was that too much to ask? In a way it was.  
  
He fell to the ground with a 'thud'. Absentmindedly he drew in the dirt under him. A few crystal tears slipped down from his face, splashing onto the dirty ground below. He wanted to go home. Not that he had much of a home to go to. He had no friends, no family. He was alone, always. Maybe not going home was a good thing. No one wanted him. No one.  
  
Suddenly a shadow fell over him. The boy looked up, tears still slipping off his face and landing on the ground with a small 'splash'. He couldn't see the person's face, the sun cast long shadows hiding the face from view. But he knew the person couldn't be much older than himself. "Why are you on the ground?" Boy. He knew it was a boy now. "I wanna go home," the little boy said miserably. The second boy didn't say anything.  
  
Suddenly the shadow seemed to retreat. The blond haired boy looked up. Was he leaving too? The blond boy didn't know why, but he didn't want that person to leave. (It could be the fact that he was the first person to talk to him in a very long time.) As the shadow disappeared around the corner, the boy followed.  
  
This continued. The small boy would always chase the shadow. Every time the shadow seemed gone for good, the small boy always found it again as the shadow always waited for him. The other boy always waited for him. Around corner after corner, up trees, rooftops and stairs and then back down them, down the streets and alleyways, still the blue-eyed boy chased the shadow.  
  
Finally the blond boy noticed where he was. He was home. That boy, his shadow had led him home. He looked around, trying to find the boy. Nowhere. There was a light kiss to his cheek and the blond felt his tears being wiped away. Then he heard these words whispered into his ear, "Stop crying. You're home."  
  
Then the boy was gone, leaving the blue-eyed one standing in front of his house, confused.  
  
======  
  
Naruto sank to the ground, absentmindedly playing with the dirt below him. His dream of becoming the Hokage seemed so far away. He couldn't even beat his rival, Uchiha Sasuke in anything. Maybe Sakura was right. He was just a loser. For the first time in a long time, Naruto felt tears run down his face. He was no closer then he was before, well at least he didn't feel any closer to his dream. People still gave him cold stares. But now he knew why. It was because of something he couldn't remember; something he had no control over and they hated him for that.  
  
Suddenly a shadow fell over him. Naruto looked up. "Why are you on the ground, dobe?" Naruto flinched. Sasuke. What was he doing here? Damnit. Sasuke had seen him crying. "What do you want, Sasuke," asked Naruto bitterly. He wasn't having a good day and the last thing he needed was his rival's criticism and sarcasm. "Nothing," said Sasuke. He realized his rival was in a bad mood and decided to leave.  
  
Naruto didn't know what took over him. Maybe déjà vu or maybe he didn't want to be alone. Whatever the reason was, when Naruto saw Sasuke's shadow leave, he felt he had to follow. So follow he did.  
  
'This seems familiar,' thought Naruto. He followed his rival up stairs, rooftops, trees, and back down again. He turned corner after corner, yet Sasuke never faded from his sight, even if the Uchiha was the faster of the two of them. It was like he was going slower so that Naruto WOULD catch up. But Naruto didn't understand why he would do that.  
  
'Wait I know where we're going,' thought Naruto. His sapphire eyes widen as he realized where they were headed. Sasuke was leading him home, just like how that shadow did. Then he was there. Sasuke was nowhere in sight. "Sasuke," Naruto called out. His rival didn't answer.  
  
Instead he felt someone wipe his tears and whisper, "Stop crying. You're home now." Then he felt a pair of lips press against his. They disappeared soon after. Naruto looked around. This time more frantic then before. "Sasuke," he called. The wind was his only answer.  
  
Naruto sighed and gave up. He entered his house. Just before he closed the door he looked out at the setting sun. Sighing once more, he shut the door. After all it was just a shadow he was chasing...

----------_Owari_------------  
  
And History repeats itself...  
  
Please Review!


End file.
